Psicofonía
by AngieCarstairs
Summary: Amor más allá de la vida, fantasmas, el destino, y la lógica. ¿Quién ganará, la razón o el corazón? - Songfic (más o menos) basado en la canción del mismo nombre de Gloria Trevi. No me asesinen pls. Mejor lean. 3
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola hola~! Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otra historia de Inuyasha. Tengo esto escrito desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no me había decidido a subirlo, no me convencía. Pero lo revisé un poco y aquí está. Iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco. Espero que os guste~

**Disclaimer:** Como supongo que todos sabéis, ni la historia original ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados temporalmente para jugar con ellos en mi mente.

**N/A: **Os recomiendo escuchar la canción de Gloria Trevi mientras se lee el fic, armoniza bastante. Y es muy bonita.

**N/A2: **OK, ya os dejo xD Disfrutad~

* * *

Capítulo I

-Bueno, chicas, ¿vamos a hacer esa expedición por la casa abandonada?

Kagome estaba medio dormida, pero se despertó enseguida cuando oyó eso.

-¿Qué casa, Yuka?

-La que está a un par de manzanas de la escuela. ¿Ya no te acuerdas que lo propusimos la semana pasada?

-Sí, sí, es verdad que lo dijimos, pero no pensaba que lo fuésemos a hacer tan pronto.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo…?

-¡NO, PERO QUÉ DICES! ¡A MI NADA ME DA MIEDO!

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate, Kagome. Quedamos en ir mañana.

-De acuerdo. Mañana sábado nos encontraremos en la puerta de la mansión a las nueve de la noche.

-Pero no creo que mi madre me deje ir…

-Puedes usar una fiesta pijama en mi casa como excusa, y te quedas a dormir en mi casa si quieres.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Yuka!

-De nada, mujer. Para eso estamos. Hasta mañana, Kag.

-Hasta mañana.

Kagome se fue corriendo a su casa, porque sabía que su madre se preocuparía si tardaba más de la cuenta.

-¡Ya llegué!

-¡Bienvenida a casa, hermana!-Su hermano menor, Souta, la recibió encantado. Junto a él venía caminando el abuelo.

Kagome le dio un beso a cada uno y subió a su cuarto. Dejó todas sus cosas en su cuerto y se bañó, se puso el pijama y bajó a hablar con su madre.

-Mamá…

-Hola hija, ¿qué pasa?

-Es que… Yuka va a organizar una fiesta pijama en su casa, para celebrar el fin de los exámenes. Irán todas mis amigas, se quedarán la noche del sábado en su casa, ¿puedo ir yo también?

-Bueno, no sé, es algo inesperado. Creía que el domingo por la mañana vendrías conmigo de compras al centro… Y de todas formas, ¿qué pensáis hacer en una casa tanto tiempo?

-No sé mamá, supongo que veremos algunas películas y algunas cosas por el estilo.

-Hm… Bueno, está bien, puedes ir, pero ten mucho cuidado, ¡y promete no retrasarte el domingo!

-¡Claro! ¡Gracias mamá!-la abrazó y subió corriendo. Estaba muy nerviosa, había conseguido el permiso de su madre, iba a poder ir a la casa… Decían tantas cosas del edificio… Tenía ganas de comprobar ella misma si había algo extraño.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Tomatazos, patatazos, críticas y reviews siempre recibid s con los brazos abiertos. Nos leemos~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Holi holi~ Nuevo capítulo, me siento buena persona, no os acostumbréis (?) Personalmente me gusta más que el primero xD Intentaré seguir escribiendo, a ver qué puedo hacer -suspiro-. Espero que os guste~

**Disclaimer: **Como ya sabéis, Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo secuestro a algunos de sus personajes y los hago bailar la macarena en biquini en mi mente.

Disfruten~

* * *

Capítulo II

~[*/-Al día siguiente-\\*]~

Kagome se levantó muy temprano. Apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche, estaba realmente emocionada. Decidió darse un baño para relajarse tras la dura semana, plagada de exámenes.

Cuando salió del baño, bajó a desayunar. Llevaba puesto un pantalón con aspecto de ser muy cómodo de color marrón y un jersey de cuello vuelto de lana de color rosa. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta.

-Buenos días Kagome. Que temprano te has levantado hoy, ¿no?-la saludó su madre cuando la joven se sentó en la cocina a desayunar, antes de comenzar a hacer los pocos deberes que tenía pendientes para la semana siguiente.

-Buenos días mamá. Es que… esta noche no he podido dormir muy bien, creo que tuve alguna pesadilla.

-¡Eso habrá sido algún demonio! ¡Seguro que su espíritu está intranquilo y busca vengarse de la raza humana!-gritó el abuelo repentinamente. Así, discutiendo sobre demonios, posesiones y pesadillas, transcurrió el desayuno de la familia.

Después de desayunar Kagome subió inmediatamente a su cuarto, con la excusa de tener muchos deberes que hacer. Sacó sus libros de matemáticas y los esparció sobre su escritorio. Antes de comer, consiguió terminar más de la mitad de los ejercicios que tenía que hacer para la semana siguiente. Pero cuando, más tarde, volvió a su cuarto para terminar sus deberes, ya no pudo concentrarse, puesto que no podía dejar de pensar en la aventura que la esperaba esa noche. La espera se le hizo dura, pero al fin llegó la hora. A las ocho, cerró todos los libros (a los que no había prestado atención en toda la tarde), los guardó y se cambió. Como siempre, se puso su uniforme escolar. No lo llevaba por ninguna razón especial, simplemente le resultaba una prenda muy cómoda. El uniforme consistía en unos calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas, una falda tableada verde primavera con vuelo y una camisa blanca con el cuello del mismo color que la falda. Como adorno llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado, por debajo del cuello de su camisa. Realmente le sentaba bien esa ropa, pensaba Kagome mientras se peinaba frente al espejo. Decidió dejarse el pelo suelto, no tenía ganas de recogérselo. Preparó una pequeña mochila con una muda de ropa y algunas otras cosas que necesitaba. A las nueve menos veinte, bajó al otro piso, se despidió de su familia y salió, no sin antes prometerle a su madre de nuevo que llegaría temprano el domingo. Caminó a paso rápido hacia la casa, revisando el reloj cada cinco pasos. Cuando llegó, eran las nueve menos cinco de la noche, y ya estaban allí sus dos de sus mejores amigas, Ayumi y Yuka. Solo faltaba Eri, que llegó dos minutos después, un poco acalorada porque había venido corriendo para no llegar tarde.

-Bueno… ¿Entramos?-dijo Ayumi. Estaba temblando, y las otras dedujeron que no era simplemente por el frío.

-Claro, para eso hemos venido, ¿no?-le respondió Kagome, resuelta. Abrió la verja y entraron, volviendo a cerrar detrás de ellas.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Como habréis comprobado todos los capítulos serán cortitos, algunos más que otros pero por lo general esta será la media. Espero que os haya gustado. Tomatazos, patatazos, tartazos, críticas y disclaimers son recibidos con los brazos abiertos (sobre todo los últimos). Nos leemos~ 3


End file.
